Patent Document 1 describes that (R)-1,1,3-trimethyl-4-aminoindane is useful as an intermediate for the synthesis of (R)-(−)-N-(1,1,3-trimethylindan-4-yl)-1-methyl-3-difluoromethylpyrazole-4-carboxylic acid amide having a plant disease controlling effect.